


Love

by aohatsu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Somebody's in love.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



Rey stares up at him, eyes wide with shock. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not in _love_ with you.”

“You’re not?” he asks, unconcerned as he trails a finger up along the softest part of her belly.

“I don’t think you know what you feel,” he murmurs, then looks at her. “Just that you can’t stop coming back.” He rolls his hips, fucking her into the already-sweaty sheets. She wraps a hand around his neck, her nails biting into his skin as her mouth opens into a silent gasp.

“Yes, just like that,” he whispers, and leans in to kiss her.


End file.
